


在万米高空

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 两年前的文了含年龄更改和未来捏造
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	在万米高空

因为东京的暴风雨，レオ被困在了异国他乡的机场。他坐上飞机，在上面作完了被委托的曲子，又因为飞机等候超时被赶了下来，在凌晨被载去几公里外的宾馆。等第二天他被敲门声吵醒，才发现时间已经几乎要过正午，而他只有十分钟来清理他几小时前疲惫中制造的杂物堆。  
他的手摸上作曲本，回想起委托人咄咄逼人的姿态，将它甩手扔进行李箱中。他想，反正离登机时间大概也不远了，今天就干脆彻底偷个闲。  
而当他在三个多小时后又一次听到延误广播时，他已经逛遍了所有的店，包括那些对他来说太过奢华的。他尽量悠闲地踱步，回忆他是否在那些雇佣他的大老板身上见过这些高级品，一边伪装从容地同营业员周旋。但又过了一小时后，他终于无事可做了，瘫在椅子上胡思乱想着，期待着升舱后晚饭中会含有他喜欢的冰激凌。他似乎赚到了一个靠窗的座位，可以不顾他人眼光地尽情欣赏夜景，只是在中途要起身去洗手间会有些麻烦。  
他现在还是觉得，自己那时的计划很完美，只是他已经太习惯独来独往了，所以当他大步走向座位对上一双冰蓝色的眼睛时，レオ突然非常惊慌。  
“濑...濑名。”他的笑容滑了下来，从表情到动作都毫不掩饰地僵住了。一只手迅速把他从过道上拉走。手还是软软的，很凉。レオ就勉强站在泉面前，他们的膝盖碰在一起。レオ慢慢地让视线在他身上游移。熨帖平整的西装，暗纹精致的领带，除了藏在背心里的衬衫，一切都是暗的。头发还是原来的头发，银灰色打着卷；眼睛也还是原来的眼睛，汪着一滩冷冽的泉水。他的下半张脸被口罩遮住了，上半张脸额头还几乎是光洁的。レオ最后呆呆地与他对视，注意到了他眼旁那一圈暗色。  
泉眉头也不皱，淡淡地跟他说：“快坐下。”レオ急忙一个跨步跌到座位上，把包抱在怀里。泉从他手中拿过包，问他有没有要拿的东西，レオ不假思索地摇头，他就把包放了上去，“咯哒”一声关上门。  
レオ还是呆呆地看泉，像是在等他先开口。泉也微侧着脸看他。最后レオ问：“濑名怎么也在这里？”  
“来拍戏。”他淡淡地回应。  
“叫什么？等上映了好想去看啊~”他有些夸张地扯出一个笑。  
泉报给他一个熟悉的名字。  
“啊！我好像要给那部电影配乐的来着！”  
“你竟然记得名字。”泉似乎笑了。  
飞机缓缓移动了，レオ兴奋地朝航站楼挥了一路的手，没有去接泉的话。等飞机起飞后，他一边时不时咽口水，一边把突然想到的话全说了出来：“听说电影上周就拍完了啊，濑名怎么现在才回去？不过说起来真没想到能再和濑名一起工作，哪怕只是同时出现在演职员表里~说起来，大明星坐飞机也要戴口罩吗？好辛苦啊。”  
泉终于皱了皱眉：“是啊，说起来是好久没和你在工作上有交际了。我拍完电影稍微有点私事，就回来晚了。”  
レオ嘟着嘴大幅度点了点头，继续看着泉。  
他摘下脸上的口罩，“现在不太想被狗仔认出来呢，毕竟我回去的时间是晚了点。之前稍微抽时间去做了个手术，不是什么大毛病，但我也知道气色算不上好，被发现了他们又要说三道四的，超~烦人。但你的话看到也没关系，反正你也不会外传吧。”  
“嗯......濑名不是很注意健康的吗？”  
“那我也早过了三十了啊。还有问题吗，没有的话我先睡一会儿，晚~安。”  
泉低下头闭上了眼睛。  
这时飞机早已停止了上升。座舱内的光线被调到最暗，前后机舱的窗帘都被拉上了，レオ被关在这一片昏沉的静默中。他看向窗外，地上的灯火和面前的云不断排列翻卷出奇异的形状。他沉浸在自己的妄想中，觉得自己正坐在小火车里参观天神的住所，便又像在乐园里一样开心了。只是他想着想着，又想回机舱里的事情。他旁边的人和环境融成一个整体，这个判断搅得他心绪不宁。他又突然感到心酸，想着濑名还是适应这个环境的好，想着他从以前开始就唠叨又寡言。他也不明白自己的情绪从何而来，可能是刚才濑名说的话显得狼狈，又正好在旁边睡着。但濑名的新电影就要上映了，他倒几乎要说当红明星不堪，不免显得杞人忧天。他有好多话想跟泉说，但又不敢推醒他，最后等着等着，也靠着墙睡了过去。  
他在一个小时后醒来，惊慌地向窗外看去，确认飞机还悬在高空才松了口气。他向旁边望去，泉靠在椅背上。他再仔细盯住那张好看的脸，发现他眼睛是睁着的。  
他忍不住问：“濑名在想什么？”  
泉垂下了眼：“没什么。在想还有多久才能到家睡个安稳觉。”  
他就顺着往下说：“濑名很忙吧。”  
“很忙啊。大家都很忙，不是吗？”  
“濑名是大明星啦......我经常看到你的照片，和别人的合影，一类的。”他经常看到泉和其他人站在一起拍照，他认识的和不认识的那些大人物。濑名和他们勾肩搭背的，总是在笑。濑名笑起来很好看，但他在照片里的眼神是冷的，レオ觉得是冷的。他赌气似的翻出过他们高中时代的合影，确认每张照片上泉的眼神。他那时还不太摆出那种微笑，神情里带着不屑和骄傲，看着看着レオ也糊涂了。  
“那也是工作嘛~你倒是多看看我的写真啊。”  
“嗯，濑名最好看了！”他习惯性地整个人往旁边一歪，辫子几乎要擦到泉的衣服，顿了顿，又移开了。  
“濑名后来工作顺利吗？”  
“还不错吧。你怎么样？分开之后联络最少的就是你啦，还有睡间。但睡间的消息哪~里都能找到呢。”  
“嗯嗯。不像我转去做幕后工作啦~”  
レオ笑着笑着又看向了窗外，现在底下没有灯火，天上地下都灰蒙蒙的。他说：“濑名，我们怎么就散了。”  
旁边的人沉默了一下。“过气了嘛......大家自然会去喜欢更青涩的，现在就是这样的世道啊。”  
“但我还想和你们一起......”  
“结果只有你解散之后基本联系不到。”  
“我经常去国外嘛......被各种厉害的人呼来唤去的~结果就忘了......啊啊我这个笨蛋！”  
“笨蛋王大人。”  
他放松下来，把头靠在了泉的肩上。“濑名，我不想下飞机。”  
“你又在说什么蠢话。”  
“我不想见那些大人物......总觉得......他们好像可以决定我的人生一样！他们是神吗！是宇宙人吗！”  
“那也是没有办法的事啊。”  
“我怕......”  
泉就任由他靠着，レオ注视着他们座位间小小的空间，也安下心来。  
飞机降落到地上。  
他们很自然地走在一起。最后拉着行李走到机场门口，レオ喊了声“濑名”。他的眉头微皱着，像是要哭出来。泉落后几步，自然地走了上来，于是两人并肩。


End file.
